Vendo Através de Seus Olhos
by Lucy Lachance
Summary: "Não que um olho a mais ou a menos fizesse diferença na sua atual situação – foi o que dissera a si mesmo, quando teve a idéia de dar aquele presente".


**Vendo Através de Seus Olhos**

_Olhe para o céu_

_Diga-me o que você vê_

Não que um olho a mais ou a menos fizesse diferença na sua atual situação – foi o que dissera a si mesmo, quando teve a idéia de dar aquele presente. As expressões tristes deles. As vozes trêmulas. Tudo aquilo ecoou na sua mente. Ia morrer logo, sabia disso, mas apenas dizer com um sorriso para motivar alguém, que, por menos que parecesse, considerava um amigo, era bem diferente do que aceitar, de fato, seu destino.

O seu primeiro e último presente, provavelmente, seria o mais importante na vida do agora jounin. E sabia disso. Era uma faca de dois gumes: dera um presente que tanto iria tortura-lo para sempre por aquela missão, quanto seria muito útil, fazendo dele um gênio maior do que já era.

_Apenas feche seus olhos_

_E descreva para mim_

Em quanto socava o chão com as mãos e presenciava os últimos momentos de vida de seu amigo, sentia raiva por sua incompetência como líder, frustração por não ter dado ouvidos àquela voz impulsiva que falara coisas muito racionais e tristeza por perder um amigo. Talvez seu único amigo. Rivais no tempo livre, já que gostavam de implicar um com o outro. Concorrentes, ainda que Kakashi não pensasse desse modo, pelo amor de Rin, que era o motivo por muitas disputas que Óbito unilateralmente travara.

Do que adiantava um presente agora? – pensou quando o outro começou a falar. Chegou a entreabrir os lábios para dizer que pouco ligava para um presente e o que queria era o amigo ao seu lado. Não conseguiu, porém, falar. O olho com a habilidade do clã Uchiha. Algo poderoso. Nada inútil. E, definitivamente, não era uma bagagem extra.

_Os céus estão brilhando_

_Com a luz das estrelas esta noite_

Rin concordou em utilizar sua habilidade médica para aquilo. Aquele menino levado que a amou muito e que ela também amava, ainda que não na mesma intensidade, ficando sério, de repente, partia o seu coração. Teve vontade de sacudir os ombros dele e pedir para que parasse com aquela brincadeira sem-graça. Mas era impossível. Tanto porque, por mais que quisesse, não conseguiria segura-lo pelos ombros, assim como aquilo era a realidade. Pensou, por um momento, em olhar para Kakashi para ver se ele ria. Não podia ser real. Era apenas um pesadelo que iria acabar. Não era...? A expressão triste no rosto de Kakashi tirou as dúvidas de sua mente. A realidade doía, mas não deixava de ser tão real quanto as memórias que tinha das missões ao lado de seus amigos.

Tinha dúvida se eram as brumas daquela estação do ano ou se eram as lágrimas que deixavam sua visão turva e fosca. Passou a mão sobre os olhos e fitou Kakashi com a expressão mais determinada que pôde. Teria que ser forte agora.

_Isso é o que eu vejo_

_Através dos seus olhos_

- **Não importa o que o pessoal da vila disser. Você é um grande jounin.** – Sua voz soava como um sussurro baixo, como nunca tinha soado antes, visto que sempre era enérgico e alegre. – **É assim que eu me sinto. Por favor, aceite.** – Ouviu Rin passando a mão sobre os olhos. Sabia que a amiga estava tentando demonstrar sua força e, então, dirigiu-se a ela. – **Rin, use seu ninjutsu médico... Pegue meu sharingan e transplante para o olho esquerdo do Kakashi.** – Ela voltou-se para Kakashi e disse para ele se aproximar. Já Obito continuava com o sorriso nos lábios manchados de sangue. As palavras que ele proferiu eram tanto para si mesmo quanto para o amigo. Deram coragem a ambos. – **Eu já vou morrer, mas... Eu me tornarei o seu olho e verei o futuro por você.**

Seria o olho dele. E observaria o que viria acontecer através de Kakashi. Olharia através dos olhos dele e, com o poder que compartilhara, o ajudaria a se tornar um grande shinobi. Talvez o maior de todos, até um Hokage, quem sabe? Alargou o sorriso com a imagem. Estava partindo agora, mas estava deixando um legado. Não vivera muito, mas sabia que sua existência tinha deixado uma marca.

_Eu vejo os céus_

_Toda vez que você sorri_

Kakashi franziu a sobrancelha e se aproximou de Rin. Havia decidido. Aquele sorriso no rosto de Obito só o incentivara para tal. Tinha inimigos para derrotar e, com o presente – o melhor de todos que já ganhara e que viria a ganhar – com certeza, teria êxito em seu objetivo. Levantou-se e fez sua saída para fora das pedras desmoronadas.

De olhos fechados, silencioso, ainda derramando lágrimas ouviu o inimigo falar algumas coisas. Coisas as quais não deu atenção. Nada era mais importante do que a sensação formigante em seu olho esquerdo. Tinha algo muito diferente em si, o que o adversário também notou, mas se limitou a ouvir o que Obito murmurava. Um pedido. Para tomar conta da Rin. Ele, imediatamente, concordou, empunhando sua arma. Atacou com a espada que se partiu. Calculado. E, em seguida, usou a técnica que com o sharingan ficara perfeita.

_Eu escuto a batida do seu coração_

_Apenas continuando por milhas_

Rin sentiu apenas a mão de Obito enlaçada na sua. Ainda estava quente. O coração ainda pulsava, ainda que muito lentamente. Cada vez mais devagar. Porém, não conseguia tirar seus olhos do lugar por onde Kakashi saíra. O ninja inimigo apareceu. Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha e soltou uma exclamação fraca.

- **Não se assuste, Rin.** – Obito disse, tranqüilizando-a. Sentia a mão dela segurar a sua mais forte. Sabia que Kakashi não falhara. Com o seu olho e a capacidade do outro, a chance de ele falhar era mínima. Agora que Obito enxergava através de Kakashi, sabia da efetividade da combinação. O sorriso que tinha no rosto era de orgulho, também, por ter aquele ninja arrogante, disciplinado e frio como amigo. – **Kakashi, pegue a Rin e saia logo daqui. Reforços do inimigo vão chegar**.

_E de repente eu sei_

_Que minha vida vale por enquanto_

Tentou apressar os dois a saírem dali. Os inimigos estavam para chegar. Aliás, tinha uma sensação ruim. Eles estavam quase ali. Desvencilhou-se da mão dela e insistiu. Kakashi percebeu os ninjas lá, utilizando sua técnica. Estendeu sua mão para Rin. Ela hesitou. Obito insistiu para que fosse. Do que adiantava ficar e ser soterrada com ele? De que adiantava lamentar uma vida que estava por um fio? Se quisessem fazer algo por ele, que fossem embora e vivessem felizes. Isso sim o faria sentir-se bem, seja lá para onde as pessoas que morrem vão.

Kakashi puxava Rin para fora do buraco, enquanto as pedras caíam sobre Obito. Era seu sepultamento. A garota ainda gritou por ele. Totalmente em vão. O recém jounin chamou pelo nome dele, apesar de saber que era totalmente em vão.

_Isso é o que eu vejo_

_Através de seus olhos_

Se, no além vida, alguém perguntasse se Obito tinha algum arrependimento, ele iria responder que partira sem nenhum. Mesmo que sentisse um aperto no coração por ter morrido logo que começara a se dar bem com Kakashi, ainda que nunca tivesse declarado seus sentimentos por Rin e apesar de não ter passado o tempo que gostaria com aqueles que lhe eram importantes. Porém, não poderia dizer que sua vida era infeliz.

Só seu último dia de vida já valera todos os anos desde seu nascimento. E, aliás, uma parte de si continuava viva. Era, agora, parte de Kakashi. Não morreria por completo. Estava lá, ajudando o outro e tendo certeza de que ele protegesse a Rin.

_Aqui na noite, eu vejo o sol_

_Aqui na escuridão, nossos corações são um_

Kakashi já começou tentando cumprir sua promessa, protegendo Rin daquele monte de ninjas. E, mesmo que tentasse lembrar, não conseguia precisar quando que perdera a consciência e fora salvo por seu professor. No início, se perguntou se não havia morrido, mas o céu estrelado tirou tal idéia de sua cabeça. Não poderia morrer tão cedo, não depois de ter feito uma promessa e recebido aquela dádiva. Então, onde estava?

O alívio que sentira em ouvir a voz tranqüila de seu professor não podia ser mensurado em palavras. Levantou-se em um salto e sentiu sua boca ser invadida por milhares de perguntas que queria fazer. Escolheu a mais fácil: "Como?". Ouviu as explicações sobre a kunai especial e os inimigos, então sentiu o ar faltar quando o mais importante invadiu sua mente. Rin! Onde estaria ela? Olhou a sua frente e a viu parada com o vento embalando seus cabelos e vestes. Pensou no que deveria dizer para ela. Escolheu, novamente, o mais fácil: nada. Ficou em silêncio, apenas apreciando o toque do vento e feliz por não precisar contar o que acontecera para seu professor.

_[...] Eu vejo sua noite; eu desejo que pudesse durar para sempre_

_Eu vejo seu mundo; nós tendemos a ver juntos_

_E isso é muito mais do que eu lembro_

Agora, toda vez que seu coração batia, mantinha aquele pedaço de Obito vivo. Levou a mão ao olho. Viriam o mundo juntos. O seu mundo seria, agora, o mundo dos dois. Murmurou ao vento um agradecimento. Minato voltou-se para Kakashi com uma expressão quase de piedade e afagou a cabeça dele. Esse é o momento de não se dizer nada. É o momento de sentir.

Kakashi suspirou e ponderou se era realmente possível uma pessoa se tornar uma estrela após a morte. Nesse caso, a de Obito seria tão brilhante que cegaria a todos. Como seria muito bizarro um sol noturno, Kakashi afastou a idéia da mente. Pessoas não viravam estrelas.

_[...] Aqui na noite, eu vejo o sol_

_Aqui na escuridão, nossos corações são um_

Pensou em perguntar para seu professor sobre o assunto, mas só por formular a pergunta já se sentiu envergonhado. Sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios afastando a idéia. O olho do idiota já o havia infectado com estupidez. Só podia ser isso. Qual era o outro motivo para não parar de sorrir ao pensar que o outro estava vivo junto de si?

* * *

Escrita para um concurso de fanfics há algum tempo. Eu usei outro pseudônimo na época e nem lembro qual era.

**Música**: youtube . com [barra] watch?v=pHDkmINbefQ


End file.
